


Magic Ride

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco experiences a new mode of transportation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Ride

**Title:** Magic Ride  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco experiences a new mode of transportation.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** This was originally intended for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #63. Unfortunately, in a brain spasm, I misread the prompt, substituting this week's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) prompt instead. Thus, the prompt I used this for story is: Modes of Transportation.  
 **Warnings:** Other than authorial confusion? None.  
 **A/N:** Okay, so this is the last of these, I promise. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Magic Ride

~

“What do you think?” Harry asked.

“As modes of transportation go, it’ll do,” Draco muttered.

“I think it’s brilliant,” Harry enthused. “We don't really have to steer it, it’s already been Charmed to take us where we need to go, so we can just enjoy the ride.”

“I suppose.”

Harry smiled, crawling closer. “Nervous? Want me to take your mind off it?” he whispered.

“And how would you do that?”

Harry grinned and began unbuttoning Draco’s robes. “Why, by taking you for _a ride_ , of course,” he said, leering.

Minutes later, sated, Draco decided that flying carpets weren’t so bad.

~


End file.
